Stolen Hearts
by Nacris
Summary: Sakura starts to fall in love with the new boy at school. Only later she learns that he is a powerful socerer who has stolen her Sakura card. Now she has to sort out her feelings for The boy and Yue.


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New student  
  
A loud beeping noise tore through the young Card Mistress's sleep. Groaning she turned off the alarm and got ready for school. Sakura was fifteen and in high school. She went to Toya's old school, Seijyu high. As she tugged on her school uniform, her small guardian, Kero brushed her hair. He quickly put it in a braid for her. Sakura glanced in the mirror, making sure she looked okay. Her green eyes had changed from emerald to a dark green. Her hair had grown out and was halfway down her back. Satisfied with her appearance she left the room and went downstairs for breakfast. Her father set a plate of pancakes on the table for her. Sakura quickly ate her breakfast in hopes she wouldn't be late for school. After finishing, she thanked her father and left for school. By running all they way she managed to make it in class on time.  
  
" Ohayo, Sakura-chan, you made it on time today!" Tomoyo said. Sakura grinned.  
  
"Yeah, it must have been the time card. He'll sometimes slow down time so that I can get to school." Sakura replied. Sakura and Tomoyo had to stop talking because of Kochi-sensei had entered the room.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student joining our class. Arakaki Oshiro." Kochi-sensei said, beaconing a boy into the class. He walked in and stood beside the teacher as he tried to decide where to seat the new student. Sakura's watched the new boy with interest. He looked like a typical blonde hair, blue eyed American boy. "Why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" Kochi-sensei asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"I come from the other side of Japan. My parents were from America but they were killed in a car accident and I was raised here by my grandmother." Oshiro said.  
  
"Why don't we sit you next to......Kinomoto-san." Kochi-sensei said and directed Oshiro to his seat. He sat down and flashed her a shy smile. Sakura smiled back at him. 'He seems nice.' Sakura thought.  
  
Two seats away, Eriol sat, glancing every so often at Oshiro. He didn't trust this new boy one bit. He hoped Sakura didn't either. There was something not quite right about Oshiro. He could sense it. He shot one last glare at Oshiro before going back to his work.  
  
Sakura walked through the halls, looking for Eriol or Tomoyo. It was lunchtime and her two best friends seemed to vanish. Not looking where she was going Sakura bumped into somebody and landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Gomen-nasai. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said to the person she had bumped into while trying to pick up her books.  
  
"It's okay Kinomoto-san." A voice said. A second later Oshiro was kneeling next to Sakura helping her pick up her things. He handed her some books and papers.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu ( thank you very much), Arakaki-san." She said, stumbling slightly over the words.  
  
"It's okay. Please call me Oshiro." He replied. "May I call you by your first name?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"My name is Sakura." She said, staring into his eyes in a gaze neither could break. Oshiro flashed her a smile.  
  
"That's a beautiful name, Sakura-san." Sakura blushed at his comment and mumbled a small arigatou. "Do you mind if I have lunch with you?" He asked looking slightly flustered. Sakura nodded and they walked outside.  
  
Eriol's eyes narrowed as he watched Sakura and Oshiro walk outside together. He knew Sakura liked him already and doesn't feel any distrust towards him. But Eriol did and he didn't want Sakura anywhere near him. He glanced at Tomoyo as she watched Sakura and Oshiro.  
  
"I don't Sakura-chan should be near Arakaki-san. There is something strange about him." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"If they get together just think of all they new outfits Sakura-chan will need." She replied, not really hearing what he had said. "It's about time she got over Li-kun." She added. Eriol shook his head and continued to watch and carefully kept his aura hidden.  
  
"Well, we only started school a month ago so I can give you the notes you missed for the classes we share." Sakura said. "And we have three classes together so you'll need someone from your other classes to get notes from. Oh and my friend Rika is in your technology class so I can asked her to lend you her notes."  
  
"I really appreciate that. Can you show me where our history class is? I have no idea where to go." Oshiro asked. Sakura nodded. The warning bell went off and Sakura and Oshiro went to class.  
  
After school Sakura walked home by herself. She met a hungry Kero at the door. He followed her up to her room, bugging her for something to eat.  
  
"Kero-chan, there's pudding in the back of the fridge." She said and watched Kero zoom out the door and reappear with a bowl and spoon.  
  
"So how was school today Sakura-chan?" Kero asked her.  
  
"Okay. We have a new transfer student. His name is Arakaki Oshiro. He's really nice and........"  
  
"Kawaii?" Kero filled in and watched his mistress blush.  
  
"Kero-chan, tondemonai! (What a thing to say!) I just met him. It's not like I'm looking for a boyfriend." She said.  
  
"But if he asked you would say yes, right?" Kero asked.  
  
"I have some homework to do. I'll do that and than make dinner." She said ignoring Kero although she was still blushing.  
  
Kero flew out the room, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. She wondered if Oshiro would ask her out. What would she say if he did? It depended how much she knew about him. She wanted to get know him better. Maybe than she would say yes. She paused wondering what Tomoyo and Eriol would say. She saw a mental picture of her and Oshiro together and her face turned bright red.  
  
"Thinking about a certain new boy?" Asked Kero's familiar voice.  
  
"No! Why would I be?"  
  
"You were blushing." Kero accused.  
  
"So? I could have remembered something embarrassing." Sakura said defending herself.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're in love." Kero teased earning an angry growl from the card mistress.  
  
"I'm going down to make dinner and if you bug me about Oshiro than your not getting dessert." She said making Kero cry out in horror.  
  
Sakura was in a dreamy mood all through dinner. After dinner she did her homework and than went to bed. For the first time she was eager for the alarm to go off the next morning so she could go to school and see Oshiro.  
  
It's kind of messed but oh well. Drop me a line and tell me what you think. Oh and this is the first time I'm using things like -san, -chan and so on. Please correct me if I use any wrong. I'm a Canadian girl who knows nothing about Japan so if something's wrong tell me. Review please and no flames.  
  
*Mistress Sakura* 


End file.
